


不会堵车的路

by Fly_chenyi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_chenyi/pseuds/Fly_chenyi
Summary: 是一次高考作文的命题，江苏卷的唉，给我愁的，糟心也算是意难平后无可奈何的接受吧
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	不会堵车的路

不会堵车的路  
《疑犯追踪》衍生同人

文/纪暝秋

如果在我死后，我的灵魂能去向天堂

——题记

美国纽约的街头，立着很多的公用电话厅，黑色的，孤单的听筒上落了薄薄的灰尘。各式各样的汽车从它们身边驶过，卷起路上未被清洗的褐色尘粒。

在夜晚，这个城市的灯光撑起了如她白日一样的繁荣，但在光影的背后，无数背阴的角落被鲜血浸染，那是连日光都会被削弱的地狱。

有人在静静看着这一切，从天空到海洋，从平民到政府，她审视着这个肮脏的世界，维护着最后一点和平。

The Machine。

一个一条腿有些残疾的男人佝偻着背，缓缓的在她身边走过。在波及世界的危机过后，失去了伙伴的他变得颓废，长时间泛红的眼眶，渐渐开始持续性颤抖的手，都在昭示着他的衰老。

曾经，有个男人会和他一起走过这熟悉的风景，牵着狗，并肩走在人头攒动的街头。即使他们无法在阳光下生存，可在日落后也能拥有带着温暖余韵的黄昏。

时代在进步，人工智能的崛起引领了又一场工业的革命，可谁能想到，人类制造出的第一台真正意义上的A.I.被用做国防安全，被用来保护人民。人们拒绝政府大规模监视的同时，被一台具有自主意识的机器保护着。

同行的人已经离开了大半，或是说，到了最后，依旧是自己在瑟瑟寒风中独自行走。这是一条不会堵车的路，只有自己一个人。他无法释怀得称过去的朋友为故人，无法忘记与他共同渡过的，那些艰难困苦却又不失幸福的日子。

在他归于黄土之后，没有任何资料会记载他与他的朋友，他们不会出现在新闻上，不会被大众所知。他们的叹息随风散去，他们的骸骨深埋地下，就像从来没有他们存在过一样。他们的故事就像是雨滴，落在池塘上，泛起一圈涟漪，随后便蒸发升腾，再没了踪迹。

这是一条不会堵车的路，路旁有着无数需要帮助的人。 他们停下脚步，向困境中人伸出援助之手; 他们举起枪支，阻止恶人行事。即使生活于黑暗之中，也总会有人记住不愿意透露姓名的陌生英雄突然出现，改变他们的人生轨迹。他们不求回报，不计辛劳，护佑着世间的和平。

夜间的路上飘起了雪，凛冽的风吹过他泛红的眼眶，那人的身影似乎还在身旁，他缩了缩脖子，系紧围巾，大步向前走。


End file.
